Good, I'm Better Off Without You Anyway
by 5036780
Summary: My version of the night Edward leaves Bella. If you cried at that, you might not like this! Please read and review, it's my first FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

Good, I'm Better Off Without You Anyway

Bella's POV

_"It will be as if I never existed." Edward promised, stepping away from me._

What? My ears rang. What had he said? _Leaving _me? I couldn't believe it.

This was the best day of my life.

For weeks, I'd been growing tired of Edward's serious demeanour and constant referrals to how perfect I was for him. He was starting to creep me out. If only he had a sense of humour, like Emmett. Or was fun and bouncy, like Alice, the hyper little thing she was.

Although he was willing to do anything for me, he was never extremely enthusiastic about anything, not even in my bedroom …alone at night. What kind of a guy was he?

His porcelain arms on my bare skin shocked me from my thoughts. "Bella, I'm sorry but I have to do this. I _have to_ leave."

Silence.

"Are you OK?" he asked me uncertainly, moving back again slowly. I smiled up at him, unfazed by what he was saying. A sea of relief washed over me. "Who, me? Yeah, listen Edward…I…I've kind of wanted to end our relationship for a while. It's just not working. So it's OK."

That shocked him. Confusion and pain flitted across his face.

"What?" I asked, worried, "Is that not what you meant?"

He opened his cold, perfect mouth, gulping…at a loss for words. Then finally, "Bella…" he choked out, backing away. Then he turned swiftly and flitted into the blackness…and out of my life.

Thank God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

Though it was getting late, there was someone I had to go and visit.

I shut the door of my Chevy loudly, and jangled my keys in my hand up the Black's driveway.

Billy was sitting on the front porch, reading the newspaper.

"Evenin', Bella. What's new?"

Although his tone was friendly, his eyes were wary.

"Nothing." I replied, "Is Jacob around?"

Billy nodded, "In the garage. Can't ever get him out these days. Go and say hey, but tell him we're going to Clearwater's in an hour."

I strolled round the back, and snuck up behind Jacob. Before I could clamp my hands over his eyes, he whirled around.

"Bella!" his face split into a smile when he saw me.

"How did you know I was behind you? I was so quiet!" I moaned playfully, throwing my arms around his massive shoulders.

He grinned, showing his perfect white teeth, and turned back to a dismantled bike he'd been working on, leaving my question unanswered.

"So any news?" He echoed Billy's question, "Bloodsucker still alive?"

"Alive – yes." I answered carefully.

"Damn it!"

"But that's what I came to talk to you about."

"Cullen?"

"Yep."

"You're pregnant, right?"

I flushed and kicked his behind. I hopped around on one foot in pain. Jacob sniggered.

"Ass, no! They're moving." I responded, embarrassed.

Silence.

He turned to face me slowly.

"Away from Forks?"

"Yes. They can't stay." I nodded, "So Edward broke up with me…well, it was kind of two-way."

I watched carefully as he stood up slowly, analysing his reaction.

"So now…" I started, wrapping an arm around his waist, "There's more time for_ you _and _me_."

I was shocked when he stepped away from me.

Jacob picked up a rag and wiped his oily hands on it, before tossing it on the ground.

He leant on the bonnet of his Volkswagen.

"Bella," he said seriously, although he was smiling, "I don't want to be your rebound guy."

Those words hit me like a smack in the face.

All along, Jacob had so obviously wanted to be more than a friend, and the fact that he was even questioning my statement, stunned me to stupidity.

I opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish.

"I mean," he continued matter-of-factly, in a very un-Jacob like way, "If that bloodsucker was still in Forks, you wouldn't be here."

I felt my face crumple and I started to ache inside.

"No- Jacob…I know you want to be more than friends…"

"But I always knew that wouldn't happen." He said fiercely.

"I'm letting it happen now!" I smiled at him, not believing what I was hearing.

"Only coz Cullen's gone. He's left you Bella. And you want me as a replacement. No." he stated, and turned back to his work.

I felt my eyes fill up with tears. Today had started so great…what had I done wrong.

"Jacob…" I choked out.

He turned around, startled, "I'm really sorry Bella. You'll get over it."

I backed away slowly, "Alright so…"

I felt the first tear drip down my cheek, "See you." I had to go.

At the door, I turned around. "Love you, Jake." I whispered.

He heaved a sigh, his massive shoulders moving up and down once, and shook his head.

"Bye."


End file.
